


I Put You In Harms Way

by Groot_Is_God



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Graphic Description, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Kidnapping, Seriously Heed The Tags Guys, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: When an old enemy comes back for Tony, someone else gets pulled in too, much to Tony's distress.





	I Put You In Harms Way

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first, everyone seriously read the tags cause I want everyone to be safe.
> 
> Second, omg I haven't written soooooooo long it was kind of refreshing to do this honestly. 
> 
> The prompt for this is from alchemist-rising on tumblr for this weeks tat from the-wandering-whumper
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I know this is not to to realistic but thats what a sort of alternate universe is for where everyone is friends and I can do what I want within reason.

He’d known that they would come back eventually. Nothing ever, _ever_ , stays in his past. He should have just taken care of them when he’d had the chance the first time, but he was a little preoccupied with not dying. He had thought that maybe, just maybe, they were finally gone after he took down that bastard Aldrich Killian, yet here they are.

In a way, Tony thinks, he’s glad that history finally caught up to him. It would give him a chance to finally eliminate the whisper of insecurity that had been in the back of his mind since he was captured years ago in Afghanistan. He had always meant to go and finish the Rings off but something bigger and more devastating always came up, like an alien invasion or a robot trying to destroy the Earth.

The lack of action, or, if he’s being honest with himself, avoidance, is what led him to this dimly lit concrete room, tied to a cold chair. From his position in the middle of the room Tony could just barely make out the 10 Rings symbol on the wall, hidden under what looked to be years of dirt and grime. To the right of the symbol was an open doorway, which led into what appeared to be a hallway with other openings.

“Well if it isn’t Tony Stark.” A voice says, pulling Tony out of his thoughts. A man enters, grinning devilishly. Tony doesn’t recognize the man, but that didn’t really surprise him.

“The one and only.” Tony grits, staring the man straight in the eye.

“So what kinds of secrets are you going to tell us?” The man asks, walking out of Tony’s line of sight. Tony strains his head to see him but the movements he made just made his restraints tighter.

“Could tell you my favorite brand of underwear.” Tony offers. He wasn’t going to let this guy get in his head. One of the most intimidating people he knows is Pepper, and this guy doesn’t even come close to her.

“I’m sure you could.” The man replies with a hint of sarcasm. Tony watches as he moved back into his line of sight. The man had gotten a chair from somewhere behind where Tony is tied up and places it in front of Tony. The man sits down and leaned back, arms crossed, and met Tony’s eyes.

“But you’re not going to. You’re going to tell us _exactly_ what we want to know.” The man repeats, the devilish grin returning to his face.

“I’m not going to tell you anything.” Tony retorts, knowing that the longer he kept talking, the better chance that someone would come looking for him.

“We’ll see.” The man replies, taking a whip from his belt.

Tony could feel his face drain of color. He’d been whipped before, and he could no doubt survive it, but it was _not_ a pleasant experience.

The man snaps the whip in the air as a sort of final warning. Tony braces himself but it does nothing to stop the pain of the leather ripping into his stomach. The man laughs as Tony keeps his mouth shut in an act of sheer determination to not give in to weakness.

After twenty or so lashes the man stops and sits back down slowly. Tony relaxes slightly, relief filling his body.

“Ready to talk?” The man inquires.

“Not. A. Chance.” Tony spits out between harsh breaths. To Tony’s surprise the man just leans back in his seat like he knows better and crosses his arms.

“Fine then.” The man says, a deadly glint shimmering in his eyes. A scream echoes down the hall from another room, a devastatingly familiar voice. “Let’s see if your young spider feels the same way.”

Emotion hits Tony like a brick, suddenly and right in the face. “No!” He cries as Peter’s screams continue to carry down the hallway. “I’ll tell you anything if you’ll just- just leave the kid alone!”

“Really just like that? What happened to not telling us anything?” The man mocks.

“ **Leave. Him. Alone.** ” Tony bellows, hot tears coming to his eyes. Peter was still screaming with long drawn out cries in between.

The man stands up and moves so he is an inch away from Tony’s ear. “No. We are going to hurt you just as you have hurt us. And if all goes to plan, neither you or the boy will survive.” He whispers maliciously, standing back to watch Tony’s face as he cries out in anguish.

Tony feels white hot pain as the whip digs into his skin again but isn’t nothing compared to the mental pain.

“Peter!” He screams as everything fades into darkness.

…

“Peter!” Tony cries out, consciousness taking ahold of him as he bolted upright. He thrashes, trying to remove the grip of whoever was holding him, so he could get to the only person that mattered right now.

“Tony! Stop! It’s just me!” Steve commands surprised at the engineer’s sudden movements.

Tony stops struggling and looks around, his face etched in fear. “Where is Peter.”

“He’s up with Nat playing videogames.” Steve answered, his forehead crinkled in concern.

“I need to see him.” Tony demands.

“Ok, but you need to relax first and let Bruce- “Steve starts.

“No. I need to see him _now_.” Tony insists.

“Ok.” Steve concedes, and with one last look at his friend, gets up and leaves the room.

The knowledge the Peter is coming allows Tony to relax and lean back against his pillows. He surveys the room of the medbay he’s in, briefly wondering if Steve would let him go to the workshop before realizing that’s not going to happen until Bruce clears him.

Tony’s pulled out of his thoughts by the door opening and he locks his eyes onto Peter’s messy hair.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter cries, running into the room and practically jumping at his mentor, engulfing him in a hug.

Steve stands awkwardly at the door for a moment before leaving to give the two some time.

Tony breaks away from the hug and holds Peter out at arm’s length to examine him. There’s a cut above his eye with a bandage on it and his cheeks and arms are scraped in a few places, but other than that he looks fine.

“Peter, I’m so sorry…” Tony stammers. “It’s all my fault they hurt you and- and.”

“No, it’s not.” Peter says. “I should have been more careful when I was patrolling, my spidey senses alerted me but I ignored them.”

“While I’m not going to disagree with the more careful part,” Tony starts, smiling slightly. “It’s my fault. I should have taken care of them a long time ago and I avoided it, and now they’ve hurt you.”

“I’m not hurt.” Peter protests. Tony raises an eyebrow skeptically. “I’m not! There’s a little bit of bruising on my chest but I’m completely fine other than some scratches and scrapes from falling off the couch while playing videogames with Nat. By the way, did you know she is like totally amazing at Mario Kart? Cause like normally I always win at that, but she flew past me every time. And- “Peter defends and starts to ramble.

“Wait, how did you fall off the couch while playing Mario Kart? That’s like the safest game you could play.” Tony asks, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

“Uhh so I kind of got really involved and then I was jumping around but my foot got caught between the cushions and I fell over.” Peter recounts sheepishly. Tony laughs for a minute before becoming serious again.

“Are you absolutely, positively ok though?” Tony asks, looking Peter dead in the eye.

“Yeah, I am.” Peter replies honestly. “And Colonel Rhodes told me to tell you that he took care for the 10 Rings once and for all, whatever that means.”

“That means no more terrorists trying to actively hunt me down.” Tony explains.

Peter’s eyes widen for a moment before he nods. “Good.”

“Hey, I bet I can beat you at some Mario Kart.” Tony challenges.

“Nope. Dr. Banner said you can’t leave the medbay until he clears you! You have like 2 cracked ribs and what he called massive bruising on your torso.” Peter exclaims.

“That would explain why my chest is killing me.” Tony mentions.

Peter rolls his eyes, before they brighten as he gets an idea. “I could get Nat to help me bring the stuff down here, so you could play too.”

“That’s a great idea.” Tony agrees.

Peter dashes out, excitedly telling JARVIS to relay a message to Nat. Tony grins, the uneasy feeling permanently left in the back of his mind from Afghanistan now gone for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr for more fandomy stuff as well as a whole bunch of ADHD posts cause well I have it and honestly they're all so true so yeah, tumblr -----> groot-is-god.tumblr.com


End file.
